random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Junction/Episodes/Messing with Time, Part 1
(Fandom original series logo appears) Mitsuha: My name is... Mitsuha! (we see Mitsuha falling out of a train while looking in Taki's direction, with the band in her hair falling out. We then briefly see her perspective, looking at a comet in the sky. We then see the comet again, this time in a nighttime scene, as a fragment of the comet breaks off and strikes a small town, causing it to explode. White light then appears, after which Mitsuha is shown in the hotel, revealed to have had a nightmare) Mitsuha: Ahh! That... that can't have been... (Mitsuha looks out of her hotel room. We see Miroir, greeting Makomi as he walks down the hallway. He walks into his room, and notices a steel object) Miroir: Huh? What's this? (Miroir picks up the object and sees inscriptions) Miroir: Great. It's small print. (Miroir grabs his laser headgear and uses it to zoom in on the small print) Miroir: "This is a future connection machine. It may be used to talk with your future self. Afterwards, however, it will self-combust. You have been warned." (Miroir notices an eye-shaped pattern on the machine and looks into it. His room suddenly turns into a bluish-white space, in which his future self can be seen) Present Miroir: Hey. Uh... what to say, what to say... Future Miroir: Ah, my indecisiveness... Present Miroir: Wait, are you still indecisive about that kind of thing? Future Miroir: Yeah. Present Miroir: Come to think of it, what's it like in the future in general? Future Miroir: It's not too different. Well, the school is replaced by developing video games, but otherwise... (snaps fingers) ...it's exactly the same. Present Miroir: (snaps fingers) Ah, you're still into the finger-snapping, it seems? Future Miroir: Of course I am. Present Miroir: Alright, it's been good seeing you. Got any other discussion points? Future Miroir: (sounded like he wanted to end the discussion for a second... oh, well, I guess that's the past me's charm...) No. Still, it was good to see you. Present Miroir: Alright. Bye! (the two wave goodbye, after which the space returns to Miroir's hotel room. The device then shoots a rainbow-coloured electrical laser upwards, before exploding into a plume of flames. Miroir then notices that the straw tatami mats have partly burned away) Miroir: Holy mother of Rosalina, that's a problem and a half... (We see all four cookies in Orange's room, sitting by the television) Strawberry: Ooh, what's coming on next? Lemon: I believe it's "The Vicar of Dibley". Sakura: Does anyone know what it's about? Anyone? Orange: Shh-shh-shh-shh. It's starting... (The opening of The Vicar of Dibley starts, with the opening sung in Japanese) Sakura: It sounds lovely... Orange: I'm really, really excited. (we next see Winona at the Fantasy Costco) Winona: Hmm, for now... (looks across the shelves, then finds a pinkish-purple potion) ...I'll take this potion. Garfield: Yessssss, a fine choice! That'll beeeee... 300 PokeCoins! (Winona pays) Winona: Have a nice day! (Winona leaves the shop. Next, transition to Taki, in a live interview for the radio) Alm: Taki, we have a few questions to ask. Taki: Yes? Celica: What were you doing before you got this job at the hotel? Taki: I was having a rather normal life over in Tokyo. Working part-time at a restaurant was part of it... Alm: That sounds interesting. Are you satisfied with your- (Seija suddenly appears, standing on the ceiling and staring at Celica) Celica: Seija! Wh-What are you... Seija: There's a breaking news story you have to address. Alm: Breaking news? Seija: There are these devices being scattered all over the place! They let people talk with their future selves, and violently explode after being used! Celica: Good grief! We have to tell people about this! Alm: Right. Although it would seem strange to interrupt an interview for this purpose... Seija: Don't continue the interview after you've finished showing the news report. (Owain is seen lying on his bed, reading a book about manga drawing) Celica: Why not? Taki: Oh... Seija always means the opposite of what she says. Alm: Does that mean that she made up the story about devices? Taki: No, it doesn't. (Owain looks to see a device on the floor) Owain: (There really are devices...) (Owain jumps off the bed and takes the device. He then looks into the eye-shaped pattern, after which his room turns into bluish-white space) Present Owain: Uh... where am I? ???: Don't worry. It's just an effect of the device... (the future version of Owain comes into view) Future Owain: There's no need to be alarmed. Nothing can hurt you while the device is in effect... Present Owain: Okay... (pause) Hold on. Are you my future self? Future Owain: Yes. What else were you thinking? Present Owain: Well, I was worried that... uh... Future Owain: Ah, that brings back memories. I was so easily worried back then... Present Owain: So you're not so easily worried anymore? Future Owain: No. Present Owain: In that case, I... I wish to be just like you! Future Owain: Don't be afraid. You'll only have to wait for another ten years, and that wish will come true... (a pulse of green light, and Owain is back in his hotel room, only to see the device shoot a rainbow-coloured electrical laser upwards) Owain: Aaaah! (the device explodes into a plume of flames) Owain: Ahh... hold on. I don't have to be afraid... future me wouldn't have been scared by something like that, right? (Owain opens the door to his room, walking over to Inigo's room. Owain sees Inigo, who seems to be talking to something invisible) Inigo: It's not that I'm worried about the future, it's just that I... well... (silence) Inigo: Of course! Well, I can't think of anything to talk about. Can you? (silence) Inigo: Okay. Goodbye. I hope to be like you in the future! (Owain notices the device on the ground, which then shoots the laser upwards and explodes) Owain: Inigo! (Inigo looks in Owain's direction and panics) Inigo: Aaaaah! ...Owain? Is that you? Owain: Yeah, it's me. Hey, were you... Inigo: I was just talking to my future self. Owain: I was doing the same thing just a little while ago! Inigo: Nice! These steel devices are amazing, aren't they? Owain: Yes, but something about them seems a little odd. Where did they come from, and what are they doing here? (Meanwhile, at the Dededemart. King Dedede is asleep on the counter) King Dedede: Zzz... (Brainz enters the store) Brainz: King Dedede? King Dedede: Zzz- Wha? Brainz: Have you seen the new devices around the hotel? King Dedede: Yes, I have, and it's all a fake! Brainz: What do you mean? King Dedede: I found a box myself, and it was obvious that it doesn't time travel at all. (flashback) King Dedede: Wait, so your saying, that in the future, Kirby throws hearts at people. HEARTS! They could be the severed hearts of his enemies! THAT'S JUST MESSED UP, KIRBY! Future King Dedede: ...Yes. King Dedede: What's next, I get a six-pack? Future King Dedede: Boy, do I have news for you... (end of flashback) King Dedede: How could anyone believe that? It's not time travel, it's prerecorded videos of actors! Brainz: I see... Anyway, could I buy a loaf of bread? King Dedede: Sure. Have a happy Dedededay! (Brainz leaves, just as Youmu strolls in) Youmu: Hello. King Dedede: Good to see ya! Youmu: I intend to purchase some sushi for Lady Yuyuko. King Dedede: What for? Youmu: She's too busy talking with her future self, even though her future self is hardly any different from her current self... King Dedede: You do know those devices are fake, right? Youmu: Why? King Dedede: Because- (Brainz walks back in) Brainz: Quick, take the sushi and leave before King Dedede rambles on about prerecorded videos again! King Dedede: Those boxes are fake and you know it, Brainz! (Youmu quickly rushes to the counter, leaves what she hopes is the correct amount of money, then rushes out, taking some sushi with her) King Dedede: I mean it! Someone round here is pulling a big hoax on us! (Miroir walks into the shop) Miroir: What's this chatter about a hoax? King Dedede: You know them devices that everyone's been getting recently? Miroir: I do. I used one myself... King Dedede: Well, those things are fakes! Miroir: So what you're saying is that you're convinced that everyone is trying to trick us? King Dedede: Yeah! Miroir: What do you think of this affair, Brainz? Brainz: The boxes are not fake. I only listened to Dedede's message so I could buy more bread for my sandwich press! Miroir: Okay, thank you for your opinion... also, just a question, did you pay for that bread? Brainz: Whoops... (Miroir takes a manga, then places the money on the counter) Miroir: Anyway, Brainz, how do you think these devices work? Brainz: I'm not actually sure... But I remember meeting someone a long time ago who knew a lot about time and space. They might be able to explain this event. Miroir: Hey, you wouldn't happen to know their name, would you? Brainz: Unfortunately not. (we then see Mitsuha, Taki and Susie, gathered in one place around one of the devices) Mitsuha: Alright. I have a few questions to ask about this... firstly, how do they work? Susie: That's what I've been trying to analyse. (Susie takes the device) Susie: We know already that it's activated by a retinal scanner, and that it self-destructs after use. Taki: That could be a problem. While we're dismantling it, the retinal scanner could activate and ruin our chances... Susie: In that case, we have to do one of two things. We can either remove the retinal scanner, or turn the device's power off. Mitsuha: How can we turn the power off? Susie: Hmm... there should be a power switch somewhere... (Susie notices a switch with a power button and presses it. She looks into the retinal scanner, but nothing happens) Susie: Alright. Now's the right time to dismantle it. (A brief montage of Susie, Taki and Mitsuha dismantling the machine) Susie: Okay, so when the retinal scanner activates... (Susie visualises how the device works) ...it sends an impulse to the future, affecting the person in question in their sleep. The two are then mentally sent to a parallel dimension for their conversation. Neither person will be able to feel any pain while in this dimension, although they can still be seen and touched in real life... Taki: Are you suggesting that someone could get hurt during the conversation, but not realise until they come back to reality? Susie: Yes... Mitsuha: Th-That could make the devices extremely dangerous! We have to do something about them... (Later, at the Complaints Department) Corrin: Okay, this complaint is about the devices that have been going around the hotel... Kana: How can we dispose of them? Corrin: That's the problem. We don't know who's supplying them or why... (takes the phone, then calls Hatti) ...only one thing for it. (meanwhile, at Hatti's office) Hatti: (humming) (the phone rings and Hatti answers it) Hatti: Yes, hello? Corrin: This is Corrin. Hatti: What's wrong? Corrin: Those future devices... they've been identified as dangerous. We need to find who's supplying them and put an end to their shenanigans. Hatti: Alright. I'll talk to you later. (puts the phone down) Right... how are we going to deal with this? (Hatti opens her drawer, looking for a film to watch, then finds "Murder on the Owl Express") Hatti: Hmm... this gives me a good idea... (meanwhile, Miroir can be seen in his room, noticing a steel object just like the future conversation devices) Miroir: Hey, what's this? (Miroir takes the device and sees the inscriptions) Miroir: More small print? Really? (Miroir scans the text with his laser headgear) Miroir: "This is a past connection machine. It may be used to talk with your past self. Afterwards, however, it will self-combust. You have been warned." (Miroir sets the device down on the bedside table) Miroir: Oh, great. Here we go again... (message saying "To Be Continued in Part 2...". Then, credits play) (post-credits scene. The cookies are watching the credits of the first episode of The Vicar of Dibley. Then, however, the screen turns to static) Orange: What's happening? (the screen changes to an announcement) Alm: This is an urgent announcement for the people in the Time Junction. Celica: A past connection device has been developed along with the future connection device, and is being distributed in masses to all of the residents. Alm: We'll be able to update you further when we have more information on why this is happening. (the screen transitions to the very end of the episode) Sakura: Aww, we missed the post-credits scene! Lemon: How do you know that there's a post-credits scene? Sakura: Don't most good sitcoms have post-credits scenes? (pause) Orange: Miranda doesn't have post-credits scenes. Lemon: Are you suggesting that Miranda isn't good? Sakura: I'm not, I'm not, I'm not! Category:Time Junction